narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Komachi
is a Konohagakure Anbu operative and a partner to Towa. She appears exclusively in video games. Personality Komachi always follows her orders and she wishes to protect Konohagakure. She also mocks her opponents during combat. Appearance Komachi wears the standard attire of a Root member though she is not of Root. She wears a cat-like white Anbu mask. She has purple-coloured arrow-like markings on her mask. She has long blonde hair that she keeps tied up and then down in four different strands. She keeps a bunch of yellow needles in her hair that are set into six different holding spots. She also has a sword strapped to her back. Abilities Her main method of attack has a much larger range than that of her counterpart, Towa. She has several needles that are used in an ornamental manner to hold her hair up — however, these same needles play a large role in her distinctive attack style. Komachi is noted for utilising her needles in a manner that is reminiscent of Haku's fighting style from previous games, displaying the unusual ability to levitate her projectiles until an opening is presented. It is possible that she was initially designed in this sense as a spiritual successor to Haku, who was removed from the American Clash of Ninja games beginning with the first Revolution, although the two have few similarities beyond their weapon of choice. Plot Overview The story opens with Towa and Komachi confronting two missing-nin, who are completely silent when questioned. The two Anbu resolve to beat the answers out of the ninja, since, obviously, their intentions are not meant to be known. Despite winning the fight, however, Towa and Komachi lose track of the two ninja when they flee after defeat. Tracking the two, Towa and Komachi happen upon a village that was completely destroyed, and the two deduce that, for some reason, the villagers were driven to slaughter each other. The two report back to Konoha, and an investigation starts. Towa and Komachi eventually report back to Tsunade with what they'd learned from the village. Komachi also makes a cameo appearance in the hideout of the enemy; after Yūgao Uzuki defeats a group of missing-nin, Komachi reports to her that they still haven't found anyone who could be the boss of the operation. Later on in the story, the two Anbu track down and confront Kagura, who claims that she'd been manipulating their investigation the whole time, saying that they only found the clues she'd left for them, and that her true plan was not to destroy the Konohagakure, but to lure Tsunade, the Hokage, to fight and be killed by Kagura as revenge for a long-held grudge. Towa and Komachi team up to fight Kagura, but both lose to her. With the two Anbu defeated, all hope for defeating Kagura, or reporting her location and plans back to the village seems lost, until Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno show up to fight Kagura themselves. Komachi was, strangely, not seen again after this. She and Towa likely escaped to warn Tsunade of Kagura's plans, spurring her into confronting Kagura shortly after in the process. Video Games Trivia * Komachi means "belle" or "town beauty." The word originated with the famous ninth-century Japanese poet Ono no Komachi, who was noted to be a rare beauty. * While there is no limit to the number of needles Komachi can throw, she only has six visibly holding her hair up. * Komachi has a Team Special Jutsu with her partner, Towa. * Throughout both games, other than their dialogue in the story, Towa and Komachi use several of the same phrases. The only difference in their speech mannerisms is that Towa tends to pause between the first and second words of each phrase, while Komachi says them without pause. All in all, the two appear to be very similar in terms of their personalities, as should be true for most Anbu, and seem to have hidden their identities and conformed to the standards of the Black Ops group. Quotes * "All I do is for the Hidden Leaf Village." * "I've been given my orders." * "My apologies. It's nothing personal." es:Komachi